The Portal Master
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: A Portal Master is someone who is able to make portals to anywhere they want out of thin air. A devious portal master has come to the Nintendo universe, and is causing problems. (Not a Sky landers story)
1. The Incident

Link was walking down Hyrule field enjoying the beautiful scenery around him. He was having a great day walking through the large field. The weather was perfect for a walk. He walked for about a half an hour until a portal formed in the sky above. All of a sudden Samus, and Falco fell out of it.

"Ow" said both Samus and Falco.

"Samus! Falco! What happened? Link said with a confused, and shocked look on his face.

"We were just hanging out and some bitch came up to us trying to sell us gust bellows. We said no and he started attacking us. We fought him for a while, and then he made a portal and pushed us through it." Said Falco.

"Oh god we got to get you two to a doctor" Link said very worried for his friend's lives. He then grabbed Samus, and Falco, and ran to a castle town doctor. Samus, and Falco's wounds were treated.

"1,000 rupees" said the doctor.

"What that much" Falco said. Link then handed the doctor the rupees. Link then took his two friends to the hotel he was staying at. Samus laid down on her bed alone and thought about what happened. She wondered who the mysteries man was and were his true intentions really to sell Gust bellows.

"I really can't remember his face" Samus thought to herself. Meanwhile Link was sitting on a tree stump playing his ocarina. He was playing Saria's song. He was trying to calm himself down from what had happened with Falco and Samus. He played his beautiful song as the sun set. The sky was beautiful when Princess Zelda walked up to him.

"Hi Link" said the princess as she approached the hero of time.

"Hello Zelda" said the green dressed hero.

"Is something wrong Link" Zelda said noticing the weird look on Links face. Link then explained everything to Zelda.

"I see maybe he's a Portal Master" said Zelda.

"A Portal master, what's that?" Link asked the Princess.

"A Portal master is someone who is able to make portals to anywhere they want out of thin air" said Zelda.

"They're very skilled" said Zelda.

"That's probably what Samus, and Falco fought" said Link. After they talked for a little bit Zelda left Link. Link then went to the hotel. He went to his room and got ready for bed. He fell asleep wondering what was happening.


	2. Confrontation in Dreamland

Kirby and Meta Knight were walking and talking. They were walking in Dreamland their beautiful home.

"So what did you do yesterday Kirby?" Asked Meta Knight.

"I played with Gooey it was so fun" said the pink hero.

"Cool" said Meta Knight. Kirby and Meta Knight then sat down to have a big picnic. They set the blanked on the ground and sat down. Kirby opened the basket and quickly started taking out food.

"Slow down" said Meta Knight as he stopped Kirby. Meta Knight then calmly placed the food down. They then started eating their delicious lunch. They had sandwiches, chips, apples, candy, and water. They were having a great time especially Kirby because he loves eating. Then a man walked up to them. They didn't know it but it was the Portal Master.

"Hey there want some candy?" Asked the Portal master.

"Yes we do" Kirby said in exited voice. Meta Knight knew something was up with this guy. Usually people who give out candy are creepers.

"Um no thanks we actually just ate a big lunch" said Meta Knight.

"But I could eat" Kirby said with a pleading look on his face.

"Come on the kid wants candy" said the Portal master.

Meta Knight then got closer to Kirby and whispered "This guy doesn't seem right. Kirby then took a closer look at the man.

"Maybe your right" Kirby whispered to his friend.

"I changed my mind but thank you" said the puffball. Kirby, and Meta Knight then started to pack up there picnic.

"Stop it" said the Portal master.

"What?" Kirby asked with a scared look on his face. Then the portal master jumped out. He grabbed Kirby and through him on the ground. He then made a small ball of energy and through it at Kirby. Kirby then sucked it up and transformed into plasma Kirby.

"Who are you?" screamed Meta Knight.

"I'm not going to tell you" said the portal master. Meta Knight then took out his sword Galaxia, and went to attack. The swordsman took a swing at the Portal master. The Portal master dogged his attack, and punched Meta Knight. Kirby shot some plasma at the foe.

"Ow" said the portal master. Meta Knight then cut thePportal masters back.

"You idiots!" Screamed the portal master. He then made two portals out of nothing. He grabbed Meta Knight and through him in one. The portal immediately closed as Meta Knight got through. He was trapped in a small room with no doors, or windows.

"Where did that take him to?" Asked Kirby.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while" responded the portal master.

"You" said Kirby as he ran up to the master of portals. The portal master then grabbed Kirby and through him through the other portal. The portal closed and Kirby was now in a forest.


	3. Princess in a Cloak

Samus was walking down the streets of Castle town. She was wearing cloths Link bought for her to let her blend. She made her hair style different too.

"This is so weird" thought Samus wearing cloths she was unused to. She was looking for a nice market to buy some food. She eventually spotted one that looked good. She went in and started putting apples in her basket. She picked out many fresh foods to buy. A woman in a cloak walked in covering her face. She then walked up to Samus.

"Hey Samus its Zelda meet me outside" said Zelda. Samus was surprised by this. Samus sped up her shopping so she could get to Zelda sooner. She paid for her food, and met her friend outside.

"Why are you in disguise?" Asked Samus.

"Shh keep it down and its because i'm the princess of this kingdom. I'm important around here. If I show my face in a highly populated public area then people would go nuts" said the Princess.

"Oh true. So what did you want to talk about? Replied the bounty hunter.

"Well I wanted to say hi. Link told me about what happend with you, and Falco" said Zelda.

"Yea that really was crazy. That guy was strong, and we don't know where he is" said Samus. The two woman talked for a little bit until it got late. Samus went to her hotel room and laid in her bed. There was a knock on her door. She opened the door, and it was Link.

"Hi Link" said Samus.

"Hi I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me, and Falco for dinner" said Link.

"Oh sure dinner sounds great" replied Samus. They then left, and got dinner. After dinner they all went back to there rooms. They all thought about what was going to happen next.


	4. Green, and Pink

Link was walking in the woods when a monster attacked him. The beast jumped out at Link and he slashed it with his sword. The monster jumped back, and then attacked again. Link then fell on the ground. The monster then jumped on Link. Link then took his sword and stabbed the creature. The monster then died. Link got up and dusted himself off.

"That was a strong creature" said Link. He then continued to walk through the forest. He was looking to see if he could find any rupees in the grass. While cutting some grass he heard a noise in the bushes.

"Another monster really" Link thought to himself after he heard the noise. He then got out his sword for protection while he went to go check out the noise. He went over and jumped out at the creature but saw it was Kirby.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Kirby as he saw Link jump out.

"Kirby I'm so sorry I thought you were a monster" Link said in a calm voice. Kirby then calmed down a little.

"Oh well it's just me" said Kirby while still calming down.

"So what are you doing here? Link asked while putting his sword in his sheath.

"Me and Meta Knight where having a picnic when this guy offered us candy. We said no, and the guy attacked us. Then he made two portals, and sent us through them. Honestly I didn't know I was in Hyrule" responded Kirby.

"Really" Link said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah it was scary" said Kirby.

"That's cray almost the same exact thing happened to Samus, and Falco" said Link.

"Wow that's insane. Do you think it's the same person?" Kirby asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah let's go talk to them right now" said Link.

"Yay more friends" said Kirby. Link and Kirby then left the woods. They went through Hyrule fields, and got to Castle town. They went to Samus's hotel room and furiously knocked on the door.

"Hey stop knocking so much" Samus said while opening the door.

"Sorry about that Kirby and I have something important to tell you. Samus then looked down only noticing Kirby after Link mentioned him.

"Oh hi there Kirby how are" said Samus

"Hi Samus I'm good thanks" Kirby said enthusiastically.

"So what's so important that you were knocking on my door like your Bowser trying to break in to Peach's castle" said Samus. Link then explained what happened to Samus.

"Oh I see, and this is exactly what happened Kirby" said Samus.

"Yup, and the picnic was delicious" said the pink hero. The three friends then discussed who this man could be.

"Could he be one of our foes in disguise?" Asked Link.

"No I don't think so" said Samus.

Oh I know he's a warrior from the sky castle turned evil' said Kirby with a proud look on his face.

"Sky Castle?" Link said looking confused.

"You know the place all the Waddle dees go after I eat them. Meta Knight told me about it" said Kirby.

"Oh I see, I don't think he's from there" said Link. They then talked for a little bit until it got late. Kirby then got a room, and they all went to sleep.


	5. Underground Trap

Note: When I say home, I mean the hotel.

The next morning they all hung out outside. Link played games with Kirby. Later everyone joined in. Later when they were done everyone but Link, and Samus. They both wanted to see the sunset from the great spot they were in.

"Today was a great day" said samus.

"Yeah it really was fun. But it's still fun, I don't know why everyone left before the sunset" said Link. They sat there, and chatted for a bit. Then the sunset finally came. The sky was so beautiful as dazzling colors of yellow, and orange filled the sky.

"Sunsets really are beautiful, don't you think so" Samus said starring at the sky with a look of amazement in her eyes.

"Yeah they are" Link said looking at sky as well. Link then looked at Samus. Even though Link was with Zelda he couldn't help to find Samus pretty. The sunset then came to an end.

"We should probably leave now" said Samus.

"Yeah it's getting late" Link said while getting up. They then walked back home.

Meanwhile Metaknight was stuck in the room the portal master sent him through. It was a fairly small room with no doors, or windows. The walls were made out of metal, so it would be hard to break through. He had been stuck in there for a few days not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to die of starvation" thought Metaknight as he laid on the ground. He thought there was no hope for him. He tried braking through the Metal but he couldn't. He then decided to give it one more try. He got in a stance ready to cut through the metal.

"Ok let's make this count" said the masked warrior. He jumped up, and used a powerful move on the metal. It broke right through it revealing that the room was surrounded with dirt.

"Yes" said Metaknight as he jumped up with glee. He then started to dig through the dirt. He gigged for a while until he got to the surface.

"Yes I finally made it, but it's sort of weird there's just a random room with no doors underground. It's probably just a trap that guy made" said Metaknight. He then started walking to find civilization.

Meanwhile the portal master was walking down the street. Hey was snapping his fingers while whistling a tune.

"Messing with these people is so fun" he said to himself. He then walked buy a bank. He got an evil idea. The malicious portal master made a portal inside to where the money was. He made a portal inside to somewhere far away. He quickly through as much money in as he could. He then jumped inside the portal without getting noticed.

"That was so easy" He said while he started walking with a grin on his face.


	6. The little One

The next morning Link, Samus, Kirby, Zelda, and Falco asked around town if they have seen someone matching the description of the person they fought.

"Still no luck" Zelda said as they all met up.

"Crap" said Falco.

"Please don't curse" said Zelda.

"Fine" said Falco with a rude look on his face. They all decided to quit for the day. Later Link and Samus were wondering through the forest. They thought that they just may be able to find answers somewhere. They were wondering through the deep part of the woods. After a while they heard a faint cry.

"Where's that coming from?" Asked Samus as she looked around.

"I don't know" said Link. They then searched for where the crying was coming from. They came across a small girl about six years old weeping curled up in a ball. The two friends ran over to see what was wrong.

"Hey there it's ok, please tell me what's wrong" said Samus.

"I don't know where I am" said the little girl while crying.

"You're in Hyrule Kingdom sweetie" said Samus.

"That's not it I don't know where my mommy is and I don't know who she is" said the girl.

"You don't know who she is" said Link.

"Yes and I don't know who I am, not even my name" said the girl. Link, and Samus then looked at each other knowing what was knowing was going on. The little girl had amnesia something bad must have happened to her.

"It's going to be alright. Now how about we get you out of these woods" said Samus.

"Okay" said the little girl. The girl stood up, and they started walking. After a few minutes of walking the girl calmed down about. They were going to a Hryule castle where Zelda was letting them stay. They couldn't keep staying in a hotel for much longer. They were staying in this house like apartment towards the back. They opened the front door, and entered the living room. Inside Kirby, and Falco where on the couch watching TV. Kirby noticed they were home, and jumped up to greet them.

"Hi guys" He said with a happy look on his face.

"Pink, and chubby" said the little girl as a smile grew on her face. She then ran over to Kirby, and hugged him.

"Hi there" said Kirby.

"At least we know she likes pink, and chubby things" Link said while giggling.

"Yup" said Samus. Falco turned the TV off, and stood up.

"So who's this little one" said Falco.

"Well that's sort of the thing, we don't know. We found in the forest, and it seems she lost her memory" said Samus.

"Oh" said Falco.

"Kirby why don't you take her to the other room, and play" said Link.

"Okay Link. Come on I'll show you my toys" Kirby said as they exited the room. Link, Samus, and Falco then discussed who the girl could be. They really didn't know who she could be. When it got late Samus took the girl to tuck her in to bed.

"So did you have fun playing with Kirby?" Asked Samus.

"Yeah he's really sweet, and cute, he's got nice toys too" said the girl.

"Yeah that's Kirby" Samus said while putting the covers over the girl. Even though Samus had only known this girl for a day it felt like a year to her. She felt like she really knew her. Samus got up, and went to turn the lights off.

"Oh before you girl I remember that my names Alice" said the girl.

"Good night Alice" said Samus as she turned the lights off, and left the bedroom.


	7. Civilization

Meta Knight was looking for civilization after he reached the surface.

"I wonder where I am" Meta Knight thought as he looked around him. He was in a field with some trees around. He walked in till he reached a small farmers market. He saw Shulk buy a fruit stand, buying some bananas.

"Thanks" said Shulk as he took the bag with the bananas.

"No problem" said the man. Shulk then took one of the bananas out of the bag and started peeling it.

"I'm really peeling it" said Shulk as he peeled the yellow fruit. Meta Knight then walked over to Shulk.

"Hello Shulk" said Meta Knight as he approached Shulk.

"Oh hey there Meta Knight what are you doing here" said Shulk right before he took a bight of the banana. Meta Knight then explained the situation to Shulk.

"Wow really that's crazy" said Shulk.

"I know" said Meta Knight. They then noticed that an old lady was staring at them.

"Can we help you?' Asked Meta Knight.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't help to over hear your conversation. I think the man that attacked you is a Portal Master" said the old woman.

"A Portal Master, what's that? Asked Shulk with an interested look on his face.

"A few years ago I met a man who told me about Portal Masters. They are people who have mastered the art of making portals. They can make portals out of thin air to anywhere they want. They can use this for many tricks and also use it for fighting. I myself don't know how they do it but that man said the secret of the Portal Master lies deep within Far Rock Cave" said the woman.

"Wow thank you very much for the information mam. Also do you possibly know where Far Rock Cave is? Asked Meta Knight.

"Oh yes if you go straight right from here you will get there in about a week" said the old lady.

"Thank you and goodbye" said Meta Knight. Meta Knight and Shulk then headed to Far Rock Cave.


	8. Bounty Hunters

Note: If you didn't know already Link and Zelda are boyfriend and girlfriend.

About a week after they found Alice, Samus and Zelda were playing dolls with the girl.

"How about I pour you some tea" said Zelda moving her doll to pretend that it said it.

"That would be very nice" said Alice. Zelda then poured a cup of tea while moving the doll making it look like it poured it.

"Thank you very much" said Alice. Link then walked with a stunned look on his face. He was all dirty with scratches all over his body.

"Oh my God what happened" said Zelda as she ran over to him.

"I was attacked by this couple. They said that they're bounty hunters that where hired to kill me. They were really no match for me but they still hurt me. What worries me is they said they will come again," Said Link.

"Oh my poor baby" Said Zelda just before she kissed Link on the cheek.

"I can't believe we have more stuff to deal with" said Samus. Zelda and Samus then cleaned and bandaged Links wounds.

"Do you think the person who hired the bounty hunters could be the Portal Master?" Asked Samus.

"No I don't think so. The Portal Master hasn't actually met me yet" said Link.

"Oh yeah" said Samus.

Meanwhile Meta Knight and Shulk where on their trip to Far Rock Cave. They had been on their trip for about a week. They were almost to their destination but they whey where running out of food. It was noon and they had been walking since morning.

"Hey Meta Knight can we take a lunch break please?" asked Shulk.

"Sure I'm pretty hungry but it can't be too big because we don't have much food left" said Meta Knight. They then both sat down and started to eat their lunch. After lunch they continued walking towards Far Rock Cave. When it got late they set up a tent they had bought before they left and went to sleep.


End file.
